


Берти и победа над фобиями

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: У Берти Вустера обнаруживаются ранее не водившиеся за ним фобии. Чем дальше, тем больше.
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Kudos: 40





	Берти и победа над фобиями

**Author's Note:**

> беты **lunush, Bes Fanatizma**

Настал момент, когда я вынужден признать, что недооценивал мистера Вустера. Разумеется, меня восхищали его беспримерное душевное благородство, доброта, самоотверженность, обаяние, его лёгкая, солнечная натура и несомненный литературный талант. Однако я никогда не заподозрил бы в нём и намёка на изобретательность, а тем более на такую, казалось бы, в принципе не свойственную ему черту как притворство. Должен констатировать, что ошибался. Но, несмотря на то, что до сих пор безотказно работавшая наблюдательность меня подвела, было бы преступлением против истины сказать, будто я оказался в итоге разочарован. Кладя на бумагу эти строки, я менее всего напоминаю человека, с горечью сожалеющего о том, что был излишне щедр в оценке своего понимания психологии. Напротив, меня переполняют эмоции самого положительного свойства. Впрочем, будет лучше, если я поведаю всю историю с самого начала.

А началось всё с того, что мистер Вустер внезапно смялся под моим целенаправленным натиском и согласился провести несколько дней на побережье. В один из вечеров, когда я сопровождал его во время прогулки по одному из великолепных обрывающихся в море утёсов, которыми так славится наша прекрасная Англия, мистер Вустер, обозревая бескрайний величественный пейзаж, почувствовал головокружение, зашатался, и, дабы предотвратить падение, мне пришлось подхватить его на руки. Надо отметить: я всегда слежу за безопасностью мистера Вустера, и риск сорваться с утёса ему не грозил, поскольку я тщательно контролировал, чтобы он не приближался к обрыву ближе, чем на два метра. Также немаловажным дополнением будет факт, что я никогда прежде не замечал за ним акрофобии, то есть боязни высоты. В тот раз я предположил, что на мистера Вустера такое сногсшибательное, как он выразился бы сам, воздействие оказало зрелище захватывающей дух панорамы. Тем более что днём раньше мы оба стали свидетелями похожей сцены, когда некая дама, тоже из отдыхающих, приблизившись к краю уступа, от волнения лишилась чувств.

На руках я донёс мистера Вустера почти до дверей гостиницы, но, когда на помощь бросились портье и двое прохожих, он с необычайной быстротой пришёл в себя и бодро вскочил на ноги. Озабоченный здоровьем мистера Вустера, остаток вечера я внимательно наблюдал за его состоянием, однако ни малейшего намёка на дурноту и недомогание ни в тот, не в последующие дни мой подопечный не обнаружил.

Следующий приступ необъяснимой слабости настиг мистера Вустера в кинозале. По моему скромному мнению, на экране не происходило ничего пугающего: всего лишь плохо одетые люди, восставшие из могил, гонялись за другими плохо одетыми людьми, в могилах ещё не побывавшими. Однако немалая доля публики внимала зрелищу с волнением и даже трепетом. Повизгивания зала гармонично вливались в какофонию, нёсшуюся с экрана. Девушка перед нами, очевидно, от избытка сочувствия к плохо одетым людям, вклинилась в своего спутника так основательно, что я бы не поставил и десяти пенсов на сохранность его рёбер. Стоило мне об этом подумать, как мистер Вустер приник к моему собственному плечу и спрятал лицо где-то в районе лацкана. Типовые условия контракта обычно не оговаривают такие моменты, но я в любой ситуации предпочитаю действовать по обстоятельствам. Темнота зрительного зала давала происходящему оттенок келейности, и даже если бы кто-нибудь нами заинтересовался, разыгрываемая на экране мистерия, по-видимому, объясняла поведение мистера Вустера в глазах окружающих. Но не в моих ― ведь до этой минуты мистер Вустер созерцал киноленты без нервической аффектации. Тем не менее, чувствовать тяжесть тела, расходящееся от него тепло, вдыхать запах кожи, а главное ― ощущать себя опорой, защитником и хранителем мистера Вустера было упоительно и лестно. Я испытал внезапное желание обнять его, но сумел побороть этот импульс и остаток сеанса просидел, не меняя позы, при этом старательно делая вид, что не замечаю чьего-либо присутствия на своём плече. Изнутри на меня действовали разнонаправленные векторы: я не смел показать, как льстит мне подобная близость, не смел проделать ничего, что могло быть расценено как неподобающее, и не смел потревожить мистера Вустера, разрушив до срока наш хрупкий tete-a-tete. О глубине и интенсивности моих переживаний следует судить по тому исключительному факту, что до окончания фильма меня не посетила мысль, как подобное соприкосновение скажется на состоянии наших костюмов. Полагаю, этим сказано многое.

Третий случай непредвиденной чувствительности мистера Вустера имел место в усадьбе судьи Уоткина Бассета, Тотли-Тауэрс, что возле Тотли, графство Глостершир. Когда волею обстоятельств мы оказались заперты в шкафу в спальне племянницы судьи Уоткина, мисс Бинг, мистера Вустера одолел внезапный припадок ранее не замеченной за ним клаустрофобии. Мистер Вустер повалился на меня и, уткнувшись в шею, принялся что-то неразборчиво лопотать про «кластеро… чего-то там… ну, ты понял, что я имею в виду…» Чтобы облегчить его состояние, пришлось срочно применить успокаивающие поглаживания и массаж.

В следующий раз мистер Вустер испугался паука. Это был банальный паук-сенокосец, безвредный, как он сам. Но мистер Вустер отпрыгнул от несчастного представителя семейства pholcidae с такой поспешностью, будто ему угрожали плохо одетые люди, вылезшие из могил. Виновник паники не пытался его преследовать, но мистер Вустер, пискнув: «Дживс», повис на мне, обхватив руками за шею, а ногами за талию. Это было довольно внезапно, но не лишено приятности. Мне пришлось зафиксировать его руками слегка ниже пояса ― для наилучшей поддержки.

― Не знал, что вы страдаете арахнофобией, сэр, ― заметил я.

― Да, ― подтвердил мистер Вустер, ― страдаю. Чертовски страдаю! ― И стиснул меня ещё крепче.

Если судить по симптомам, арахнофобия мистера Вустера была необычайно сильна, поскольку он начал задыхаться и в поисках кислорода бессознательно приник к моим губам. Я сделал всё от меня зависящее, чтобы отвлечь мистера Вустера от мыслей о пауке и придать его думам иную направленность. Так как я не имею медицинского образования и соответствующей подготовки, а мистер Вустер проявил явную заинтересованность в моём языке, я принял спонтанное решение действовать посредством этого инструмента. Боюсь, неподготовленному наблюдателю со стороны могло показаться, что мы оголтело и разнузданно целуемся. К счастью, в этот момент мы находились одни, если не считать общества благородных животных, невозмутимо жующих в стойлах овёс ― действие происходило на конюшне Бринкли-Корта, где мы очутились по капризу обстоятельств, преследуя интересы мисс Анджелы.

…И снова я вынужден направить своё повествование в Тотли-Тауэрс, поскольку именно там мистером Вустером овладела очередная фобия.

― Дживс! ― вскричал он, вбегая в спальню, где я перестилал его постель.

Закрыв на замок дверь, он забаррикадировал её комодом и снова воззвал ко мне.

― Дживс! Клянусь Юпитером, на этот раз я пропал! Спод пообещал меня убить, и, готов поставить пятёрку, он твёрдо стоит на своём! Даже Юлали не поколеблет его решимости! Мне полная и абсолютная крышка, Дживс! ― Я и глазом не успел моргнуть, как мистер Вустер шмыгнул на матрас, вцепился мне в плечи и повалил на себя. 

Признаться честно, я был вполне в состоянии удержаться на ногах и не упасть на мистера Вустера, но мне показалось, что доброжелательная уступчивость с моей стороны слегка успокоит его расшатанные нервы.

― Вы напрасно волнуетесь, сэр, ― заметил я, удобно располагаясь на мистере Вустере. ― Лорд Сидкап всего-навсего обещал оторвать вам ноги. Об убийстве, насколько мне известно, речи не шло.

― Но мне нравятся мои ноги, Дживс! ― запротестовал мистер Вустер, обвивая ими меня.

― Согласен, они весьма привлекательны, сэр.

Лежать на мистере Вустере было в высшей степени комфортабельно. Я не без гордости ощущал, как стремительно растёт моё чувство собственной значимости. И не только оно.

― Дживс, ты не мог бы как-нибудь изловчиться и вытащить молодого господина из заварившейся каши? ― с берущей за душу мольбой вопросил мистер Вустер, принимаясь ― видимо, в результате полученного стресса ― тереться о меня бёдрами.

― Мы можем прямо сейчас погрузиться в автомобиль и отправиться в Лондон, сэр, ― предложил я, не предпринимая ни малейших попыток подняться и начать собирать вещи, а, напротив, содействуя мистеру Вустеру в его возвратно-поступательных движениях.

― Ты гений, Дживс, ― пробормотал он, ― сам бы я никогда… ― Плутая рукой по ширинке, он с редкостной отвагой в одиночку пытался бороться с пуговицами.

Я счёл своим вассальным долгом помочь господину избавиться от всех ненужных покровов. А так как средоточие мужской силы мистера Вустера, очевидно, испытывало значительный дискомфорт, будучи напряжённым и увеличившимся в размерах, я пришёл на выручку и ему. Тем более что доставлять мистеру Вустеру наибольшее возможное удовлетворение ― моя первостепенная профессиональная обязанность, а не только веление души. Проглотив излияния благодарности и его, и облагодетельствованного органа, я под заинтересованным взглядом мистера Вустера избавился от мирской шелухи и, расположившись так, чтобы ему было хорошо видно, после серии незамысловатых движений продемонстрировал слегка уменьшенную версию фонтана на Трафальгарской площади. Мистера Вустера при этом несколько оросило, но жемчужные брызги на лице невероятно ему шли, подчёркивая мужественную красоту. Те, что оборвали полёт на губах, он облизал сам, а с остальными, памятуя вассальный долг, ему помог справиться я при помощи батистового платка.

― Каковы будут дальнейшие распоряжения, сэр? ― спросил я, облачившись, как должно. ― Полагаю, мне следует приготовить ванну и сложить вещи?

― Ванна ― чудненько, идея на миллион, а с вещами можешь не торопиться… ― С этими словами мистер Вустер сладко потянулся.

― А как же опасность, исходящая от лорда Сидкапа, сэр?

― Что? Спод? ― мистер Вустер произнёс это имя с явным презрением и пренебрежительно махнул рукой. ― Подумаешь, Спод! Не Спод, а ха! Тысячу раз: ха! Этот болван мне абсолютно не страшен. А если что, ― он медленно скользнул взглядом по моей фигуре и застенчиво улыбнулся, ― то я знаю, что делать.

― Счастлив поздравить вас, сэр. Вы одержали победу над фобиями, ― не скрывая глубочайшего удовлетворения, произнёс я и направился наполнять ванну.


End file.
